Et si Ichigo perdait son corps ?
by Chiyukisa
Summary: C'est la routine pour Ichigo, son badge sonne, il sort de classe, va en direction du Hollow et laisse son corps dans un coin. Mais et si quand il revient pour venir chercher son corps celui-ci n'est plus la...


****Et si Ichigo perdait son corps ?****

**BIP...BIP...BIP...**

**Ichigo sursaute car son badge de Shinigami remplaçant avertissant la présence d'un Hollow dans les parages. Sa prof le regarde.**

**PROF: Tout va bien, Kurosaki ?**

**ICHIGO (en se levant) : Je vais aux toilettes.**

**PROF: Atten...**

**Trop tard, Ichigo venait de sortir de la salle de classe.**

**Ichigo se dirige à l'endroit où il a sentit la présence d'un Hollow, près d'un parc. Il se transforme en Shinigami et laisse son corps derrière un jeu d'enfants. Puis il part combattre le Hollow. Pendant ce temps là, une ombre passe près du corps d'Ichigo.**

**Après son combat contre son adversaire de classe inférieur, Ichigo retourne à l'endroit devrait être son corps.**

**ICHIGO: Il est où ? MON CORPS...**

**"Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là"**

**ICHIGO: Qui est là ?**

**Ichigo regarde partout autour de lui mais ne voit personne.**

**"Idiot, Je suis à l'intérieur de toi."**

**ICHIGO: HEIN ? T'es qui ?**

**"Devine ! Qui y a t-il à dans toi à part Zangestu ?"**

**ICHIGO (réfléchit): ...Hum...Impossible ! Tu serais...**

**"Bah enfin, tu as compris ! Je suis bien ton Hollow intérieur."**

**ICHIGO: Mais comment tu fais pour me parler ?**

**"Depuis la disparition de ton corps, des choses étranges se passent dans toi...comme si on fusionnait."**

**ICHIGO: QUOI ?Tu rigoles !? C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas envie de fusionner avec toi !**

**"Tu crois que j'ai envie fusionner avec un idiot pareil."**

**ICHIGO: Répète un peu ! Tu te...(réfléchit) non rien.**

**"Non je n'y crois pas tu voulais te battre avec toi-même (se marre)"**

**ICHIGO: La ferme !**

**"Plus on se bat plus la fusion progresse. Je ne veux pas imaginer la tête qu'on aura si on fusionne."**

**Ichigo s'imagine avec la peau blanche en train de saluer ses amis: "Salut les potes."**

**ICHIGO: Beurk ! Il faut retrouver mon corps.**

**"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord."**

**Ichigo part chercher son corps dans toute la ville. A la nuit tombée, il n'a toujours rien trouvé donc il va demander de l'aide à Urahara. Il va jusqu'à son magasin et demande à Jinta et Ururu s'il est là. **

**URAHARA: Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, mon cher Kurosaki ?**

**ICHIGO: Bah...en faite...comment dire ça ?**

**"Bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit."**

**ICHIGO: OH la ferme toi !**

**URAHARA (choqué de la vie): Quoi ? Tout va bien, Kurosaki ?**

**ICHIGO: Désolé ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais.**

**URAHARA: Et à qui parlais tu ?**

**ICHIGO: A...personne. Je viens car j'ai un gros problème.**

**URAHARA: Je t'écoute.**

**ICHIGO: J'ai perdu mon corps.**

**Urahara regarde Ichigo comme s'il avait un cinglé devant lui.**

**URAHARA: Que veux-tu dire par "J'ai perdu mon corps." ?**

**ICHIGO: Mon vrai corps. Celui fait de chaire et de sang.**

**"Ce corps là est quand même fait de chaire et de sang, imbécile."**

**ICHIGO (en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Urahara): Toi la ferme.**

**URAHARA: Raconte moi tout.**

**"On est pas couché !"**

**Ichigo se retient pour ne pas hurler sur son Hollow colocataire et commence à raconter se qui s'est passé.**

**URAHARA: Je vois. je vais voir se que je peux faire.**

**ICHIGO: Ok merci. Mais je fais quoi maintenant.**

**"Continu à chercher."**

**URAHARA: Vas te coucher. Je vais appeler chez toi pour prévenir ton père.**

**ICHIGO: Je vais me reposer un peu alors.**

**"Non je t'interdis d'écouter ce vieux croûton."**

**ICHIGO: Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné (en partant se coucher).**

**Le lendemain matin, Ichigo va retrouver Urahana pour le petit déjeuner.**

**URAHARA: Mon cher Kurosaki tu a l'air d'avoir bien dormi !**

**ICHIGO (avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux): Très drôle. L'autre abruti n'a pas arrêté de me causer toute la nuit.**

**URAHARA (en rigolant): Je vois que vous commencez à bien vous entendre, je devrais peut être vous laisser fusionner.**

**ICHIGO: NAN, JAMAIS.**

**"NAN, JAMAIS"**

**URAHARA: Ne criez pas comme ça en même temps.**

**ICHIGO: Vous nous avez entendu tous les 2 ?**

**URAHARA: On dirait que la fusion progresse. Ce n'est pas bon signe.**

**ICHIGO: Il faut que je retrouve mon corps et vite.**

**"Au faite, tu avais un truc important sur ton corps."**

**ICHIGO: Un truc important... AH oui la lettre !**

**URAHARA: De quoi parles tu ? Quelle lettre ?**

**ICHIGO : Désolé pour le dérangement. Continuez vous recherche je vais voir de mon****côté.**

**"Allez, bouges toi. Ton corps ne va pas se retrouver tout seul."**

**URAHARA: Une lettre...La lettre ! Attends, Kurosaki !**

**Trop tard Ichigo est déjà partit.**

**URAHARA: Il faut que je les prévienne des effets secondaire d'Ichigo.**

**Quelque part, ailleurs, très loin.**

**Une personne étudie un corps humain.**

**?: Quel beau spécimen.**

**Un téléphone sonne et le coupe dans son monologue délirant.**

**?: Qui ose me déranger ?**

**?: Mayuri-sama, Urahara-san vous demande.**

**MAYURI: Qu'est ce qu'il me veux celui là ?**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi se dirige vers son "téléphone"**

**Côté Ichigo et son Hollow**

**Après quelques heures de recherche, Ichigo n'a toujours pas retrouvé son corps. Il reprend -à bout de nerfs- le chemin pour aller chez Urahara quand une voix derrière lui se fait entendre.**

**?: Kurosaki-kun ?**

**ICHIGO: QUOI ? (se retourne) Ah Inoue !**

**ORIHIME: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, en shinigami ?**

**ICHIGO (partie Hollow): Rien qui te conserne. Dégage !**

**ORIHIME (larmes aux yeux): Désolée de t'avoir dérangé.**

**Orihime part en courant.**

**ICHIGO (normal): Qu'est ce que tu as foutu crétin ?**

**"Elle m'énerve celle là."**

**ICHIGO (roule des yeux): Retournons cher Urahara.**

**De retour chez Urahara.**

**ICHIGO: J'espère que vous avez trouvé mon corps, car je ne peux plus supporter l'autre.**

**"Arrête, c'est moi qui en a marre de toi."**

**URAHARA: Justement...**

**Derrière Ichigo une voix se fait entendre:**

**?: Oh tiens te voilà Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**ICHIGO: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, que fais tu ici ?**

**MAYURI: Je viens te rendre ton corps, j'ai fini de l'étudier.**

**Kurotsuchi lui jette son corps.**

**ICHIGO: C'est toi qui l'avais volé !?**

**MAYURI: Non je l'avais juste empreinté et tu devrais être au courant car Urahara devait te prévenir.**

**Ichigo tourne la tête vers Urahara.**

**URAHARA (met se bras derrière son crâne): Cela arrive à tout le monde d'oublier.**

**ICHIGO: Je vais vous buter.**

**URAHARA: Du calme, Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo laisse sa place à son Hollow.**

**HOLLOW (craque ses doigts): Je vais les faire saigner.**

End...


End file.
